


Is It October Yet?

by D (Darrylle)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrylle/pseuds/D
Summary: Drawing doodles while waiting for the hockey season to start.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Why would the boys mass following so many people?

(ofc I declined)


	6. Chapter 6

 

I was traded by the penguins, so I’ll just wear their practice jersey inside out.

Marc Andre Flower.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Watching the eclipse.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Weddings and birthdays for the players.

BUT I WANT HOCKEY!!!


	9. Chapter 9

 

More puppies, please!


	10. Chapter 10

 

Road trip is hard.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

Soon.


	13. Chapter 13

 

I start to worry about the hole in the bench as hockey season is around the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

 

This happens.


End file.
